Doughtnuts and Resumes
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Loki Get A Job Or Jobs 0-0 What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Brother! You insisted on um."

"Driving Thor"

"Yes, so wake up."

Loki sighed and went to get dress.

Thor chuckled. "You have had many silly ideas, but I believe this tops them all."

"Yet you are coming with me."

* * *

"Welcome gentlemen, how may I help you?"

Thor looked at Loki to explain. "We are here to get um what's the word. Licenses!"

"Ok, Have you ever driven before?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Thor chuckled in the background.

The instructor looked confused for a moment.

"Will both of you be driving?"

"No. Just me."

"Well it's your lucky day we have a car ready. Lets go!"

Thor went and sat on a bench to wait. Loki was lead to the car.

"Ok. What's the first thing you do before you start?"

Loki just stared at him. The instructor chuckled.

"I'm Mr. Jones, by the way."

Loki rolled his eyes and adjusted the mirrors.

"Good okay I think, Oh your seat-belt!"

Loki sneered. "What?"

"Put on your seat-belt."

Loki looked around and fumbled with other things until he found the seatbelt.

It took him 5 minutes to figure out how to put it on.

Mr. Jones sighed happily. "We can start, okay gently press the gas."

Loki pressed down hard on the gas and sped into the street.

"You see that switch there that's your turning signal!"

Loki chuckled. Why would I need that?"

He began to fumble with the buttons, taking his eyes off the road to mess with the radio.

"Sir, you are going 80 mph. Please SLOW DOWN!"

Loki did a full 360 and parked the car back in the spot it was, calmly undoing his seat belt and getting out.

Thor stood and clapped. "Good job brother!"

Mr. Jones stumbled out the car. Loki walked over to him.

"You sir did not pass!"

"What! That was perfect!"

Thor summoned his hammer and glared at him.

"But! You can retake it another time. Good day Sir."

Loki sighed and looked at Thor. " I'm going to be late for work!

"Do not worry brother I will talk to my friends!"

* * *

"You are telling us this why Thor?"

"Because we need you help."

Loki scoffed. " I don't need it."

Clint grabbed a bag of skittles. Loki eyes shifted to his hand.

Tony took a handful of skittles and put all in his mouth.

"Did I say you could have any skittles?"

Tony rolled his eyes. " Aye Loki where you work at?

"I do not know, but I do know they sell sugary circles."

"Sugary circles?"

Tony and Clint exchanged looks and bust out laughing.

"They are called doughnuts!"

"I'm going to need you to know were you are working at."

Thor smiled. " That is why we are here we need someone to take him to work."

"I volunteer Clint!"

"What! Why me?"

"Cause I am not a cab."

"Fine. Do you at least know the name of the place?"

"Uh Krispy Kreme."

"Aha Ok Lets go."

"This crispy cream is it tasty?"

Tony rolled his eyes. " We will visit it sometime.

* * *

"Loki. You do know you are going to have to be nice to people right?"

"Of course."

"Say something nice right now."

"Ugh. Um you have nice eyes."

"Lets practice."

Loki sighed. " Hello. How may I help you?"

"I want a sprinkles doughnut."

"That sounds disgusting."

"Loki!"

"I have to go. Be back here to pick me up."

"Have a nice day at work sweetheart."

* * *

"You are late."

"I can tell time."

"What was that?"

His boss went and handed him a apron and a hat. "You are working the cash register."

Loki put on his hat and apron and went out, two little girls stood waiting.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"DOUGHNUTS!"

Loki turned around and pushed a female worker out there.

"That was easy. Only 5 more hours left."


	2. Chapter 2

"Then that's when i said hey! I'm Tony Stark."

Thor chuckled and looked at the door. "Loki!"

"Hey Snow! What you doing here?"

Loki sneered. " I quit."

"You what!?"

"I quit."

"No ugh I heard you, but like why?"

"Why do you care?"

Tony chuckled and looked at Thor. "Your brother is something else."

Thor sighed. "Loki..Did you forget already? You need to learn how to keep calm."

Loki rolled his eyes and Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Uh first you owe me gas money. Second can you at least tell us why?"

Loki smirked and crossed his arms. "What do I get out of it?"

Bruce growled. "You get the other guy NOT smashing you."

Loki cocked his head and looked at Thor. "...and I have to work on keeping calm?"

"The reason is I am a god! I don't need any of this."

Everyone sighed. "Loki you bout give that speech everyday."

"I do what I want!"

Natasha face-palmed. "You were only there a day what went wrong?

He looked at her and sighed. "Well there was-"

Tony frowned. "Oh! so you will talk to her but not to us I call -"

"Tony shut up!...Continue Loki."

"Like I was saying the owner got upset because I guess giving everyone else orders was not my job. Soo he made me do something else like just giving away the orders. So this women gets upset because she got the wrong doughnut and thought she should complain to me so I threw it on the ground and walked away."

"Oh Loki you can't just throw things."

Clint chuckled. "He took it and threw it on the ground!"

Tony high-fived him and they went back to looking at Loki. "Go on."

"Yes well I guess you can't do that either, So he said he was going to take it out my check and from there it was down hill I didn't feel like having to make anymore unwanted people contact .So I told that man how much I disliked him and walked here."

"Aha You may have quit but you got fired at the same damn time!"

Pepper pouted. "Aww Loki a lot jobs are like that sometimes your bosses will be annoying but you can't quit every time."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's this about annoying bosses?"

She just chuckled, "...but you gotta get back up and try harder."

Loki nodded and gave her a half-smile. "on that note I will be back."

"Where ya going?"

"You are nosy..did you know that Stark?"

Tony pouted and rolled his eyes. " Finneeee."

* * *

"Hi welcome back to Mcdonalds, How can I help you?"

Loki looked shocked. "Back?...I have never been here."

The lady rolled her eyes. " We say just say that..How can I help you?"

"I need to see your manager about working here."

"Oh ok..Jones!"

A short blonde haired boy walked out...he looked around when his eyes landed on Loki.

"Follow me."

They went and sat down

"What are your qualifications ?"

"I can tell others what to do."

"Well that wont help us any."

"I can be..uh what is the word..be trained."

"Lets see you flip a burger, c'mon."

"Okay you wait for the timer to buzz then you flip and reset the timer."

Loki looked at the burgers and cocked his head. He reached down and touched the grill.

"Shhh-"

"Ahah wow dude..uh yea it's hot but follow me."

* * *

"Then that's when he said thats called cow tipping."

Steve groaned. "Tony you are odd."

Loki walked in and everyone stared.

"Ahaha! Can I get a big mac?"

Pepper bopped him. "Shut up Clint."

Natasha smirked. " Good job Loki."

Tony tried to hold in his laughter. " They love a man in uniform."

Loki took off the hat and threw it at Tony's face.

" I gotta go in tomorrow so Clint you are getting up early."

"Its so worth it."


End file.
